<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Hammock by Persiflage</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29898018">The Hammock</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Persiflage/pseuds/Persiflage'>Persiflage</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Holby City</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Bernie Wolfe Lives, Bernie Wolfe: World's Okay-est Lesbian, Canon Schmanon, Cheerfully Ignoring Any and All Canon as the Lord Intended, Cuddling &amp; Snuggling, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, F/F, Gardens &amp; Gardening, Post-Canon Fix-It, Prompt Fic, Serena Campbell: Bisexual Extraordinaire</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 18:14:14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>800</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29898018</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Persiflage/pseuds/Persiflage</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Post-canon fix-it: Bernie Wolfe lives and she's helping Serena Campbell to redesign her garden.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Serena Campbell/Bernie Wolfe</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>56</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The Hammock</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I found an <a href="https://atsuzaki-playground.neocities.org/">OTP Prompt Generator</a> and snagged some of the prompts to write. An Anon chose this one for me to write for them. The prompt was <i>Them accidentally (or purposefully) dozing off in a hammock together as the sun sets and the air cools down.</i></p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It’s been a long and tiring, but tiring in a satisfying way, day for Bernie Wolfe: she and her partner, Serena Campbell, have been working on the new garden design for Serena’s leafy detached, one that Bernie first came up with while overseas in Kyiv, then later embellished when she was apart from Serena at other times. It’s two years since Bernie ran away to Kyiv out of sheer panic at the revelation that Serena was falling in love with her. In the interim they had a few happy weeks together, then Serena’s daughter Elinor died; her nephew Jason nearly died; Serena took a lengthy sabbatical from Holby City General Hospital; Bernie went overseas to work in Sudan, Nairobi, and Somalia, and also nearly died.</p>
<p>Now, though, she is home and well on the way to recovery if the amount of work she’s done in the garden today is any indicator.</p>
<p>She’s staring across the garden, enjoying the sight of the newly planted shrubs and saplings, when a hand touches her back.</p>
<p>“C’mon, soldier, time for you to shower while I get us something to eat,” Serena says, briefly rubbing her hand up and down Bernie’s spine.</p>
<p>“You’re not going to join me in the shower?” Bernie asks with a smirk, which elicits an eyeroll. </p>
<p>“I’ve already had a shower,” Serena says. “And I think I’m offended you couldn’t tell.”</p>
<p>Bernie leans in and nuzzles the side of her neck, lapping at her skin. “Hmm,” she says as she straightens up. “Now that you mention it, you do smell sweet.”</p>
<p>Serena tuts, then turns her around, before patting her on the arse. “Shower,” she says sternly.</p>
<p>“Ma’am, yes, ma’am!” Bernie snaps off a textbook salute, then marches into the house, making Serena laugh. Bernie grins to herself as she makes her way through the ground floor and upstairs to their bedroom, stepping into the ensuite where she quickly strips out of her socks, white vest top, sports bra, shorts, and boxer shorts, before stepping into the shower. </p>
<p>Once she’s showered, she wraps a towel around herself, then gathers up her discarded clothes and drops them into the laundry hamper, then she steps into the bedroom she’s been sharing with Serena for the last two months and roots around in the chest of drawers for clean underwear, shorts, and another vest top.</p>
<p>Once she’s dried herself off and dressed again, she heads back downstairs to find Serena has rustled up a light salad and is busy making an omelette.</p>
<p>“Anything I can do?” she asks her partner, who smiles at her.</p>
<p>“Lay the patio table, please love, and then we can eat out there.”</p>
<p>“Of course.” Bernie walks up behind Serena and slides her arms around her torso, squeezing her and kissing the side of her neck. “I had a good time today, working in the garden with you.”</p>
<p>“Likewise,” Serena says, half turning her head, which Bernie takes as a hint that she should kiss her partner on the mouth, not just the neck. She obliges, but keeps it brief, knowing that Serena will be annoyed if the omelette gets spoiled because they were ‘too busy making out like teenagers’, a complaint she’s levelled at Bernie in the past.</p>
<p>She gives her a second squeeze, then moves away to grab the cutlery, plates, wine glasses, and everything else that’s needed. She leaves the plates on the kitchen table for Serena to fill, but carries everything else outside and lays the table, which already has a heavy linen ivory tablecloth on it.</p>
<p>By the time it’s ready, Serena’s finished with the omelette, and she carries their two plates outside just as Bernie pours out their fruit juice. </p>
<p>They eat and talk of their plans for tomorrow in the redesign of the garden, Bernie’s journal between them on the table, although she suspects that Serena’s memorised it by now, she’s read and re-read it so often since Alex brought it to her when they all thought Bernie was dead.</p>
<p>After their meal is eaten and they’ve loaded the dishwasher, they make their way down the garden to the spot where Bernie has strung up a hammock, which she likes to lie in to relax at the end of a day spent working on the garden. Serena’s less enamoured of it, though after more than a week spent sharing it with Bernie she seems to be coming around to the idea. </p>
<p>Once they’re securely stretched out in it, Bernie nuzzles her nose into Serena’s hair, then says softly, “I’m so glad that I didn’t die.”</p>
<p>“I should hope so.” Serena turns her head, her mouth finding Bernie’s to  indulge in a lengthy kiss before she adds, “I’m glad, too.”</p>
<p>Bernie grins and as the air cools and the sun sets, she falls asleep.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>